Realmcrosser
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background-color: #9933ff; background-image: linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 30%, transparent 70%, black 60%, black), linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 70%, transparent 70%, black 75%, black); background-position:0px 0px, 30px 30px;; background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #ffffff; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffffff;" | Creator | Nightclaws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #ffffff; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffffff;" | Aliases | Blackserpent, Secretseeker, Spiral, Spirit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #ffffff; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffffff;" | Main Attribute | Introvertedness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Realms, planes, Heaven, Hell |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Dragon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | I’ve Been Everywhere, If Only |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background-color: #9933ff; background-image: linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 30%, transparent 70%, black 60%, black), linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 70%, transparent 70%, black 75%, black); background-position:0px 0px, 30px 30px;; background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | At least a hundred years old but due to the different ways that time passes in other realms she only looks 9 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Tavelling the Multiverse, Herald of the Gods(way she is seen in some realms) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Nightwing and Sandwing hybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} This is Nightclaw's OC. Do no use without permission. A million thoughts in my heard Should I let my heart keep listening? Dragons stare at her while she walks however she has no idea why. She believes that it is because they see her as the Herald of the Gods, but that is not why. An oddity among hybrids is what she is after all she comes from another version of Pyrrhia where the tribes were different from rise to fall. A small lithe black dragoness with a more Sandwing build and eerie obsidian black eyes these features look normal but then she has the gold spiral pattern near her spine and on her feathered wings along with the curved spikes on her back and the large tail fin. She is always seen wearing a pair of silver bracelets. lyrics lyrics text lyrics lyrics text lyrics lyrics text lyrics lyrics text lyrics lyrics text lyrics lyrics text